


Trust you

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Biting, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Despite living in the bunker for months now, Lucifer still wasn’t used to it and for sure he wasn’t used to having people around him who didn’t fear him. The biggest surprise, and the biggest mystery, was Sam.Never in his long life would he expected this gift of trust from Sam.





	Trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kink Bingo square: Somnophilia
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

It had taken Lucifer weeks to understand that he was welcome at the bunker where Winchesters lived. It had taken him even longer to really believe that Sam being kind and loving to him wasn’t just a nightmare created by another form of his Cage.    
  
Sam was always so careful with him, loving, slow and warm, that Lucifer sometimes had trouble keeping up with the smart yet kind hunter. Sam would touch Lucifer with a kind of love he hadn’t experienced in ages, and every new touch was different from the one before. Whatever happened between them was slow and careful as Lucifer was still afraid that Sam was either a dream or, if Sam wasn’t a dream, he would get hurt by the hunter and be turned away once more. Lucifer couldn’t bear to think about it and he wouldn’t survive should Sam really turn away from him because Lucifer hadn’t been careful enough.   
  
Sometimes it was so hard for the archangel to remain just like that; careful and slow, when he wanted nothing else but to devour Sam whole. Make him burn with passion while his cries of pleasure echoed in their room for everyone to hear, knowing that it was Lucifer forcing Sam to make such noises.    
  
When those urges woke again, Lucifer would retreat from Sam, leave him alone to his research or whatever Sam was doing to keep his fierce mind sharp and running. The fear of scaring Sam away with the fire that was his own need and craving was too great and so Lucifer would rather have what Sam wanted to give him than have nothing at all.    
  
By now, Lucifer should‘ve known that Sam was way more observant than Lucifer gave him credit for.   
  
…   
  
Lucifer was watching TV when Sam dropped onto the couch next to him, grabbed the remote and switched the noisy machine off. Startled at Sam‘s rude behavior, Lucifer looked at the hunter who smiled at him with mischief in his beautiful eyes.   
  
“I have something for you, Lucifer.” Curious, the archangel looked at the smiling hunter in front of him. Sam liked to give him things, big and small, but normally Sam was only happy after Lucifer took the gift but never like this. This sparkling mischief was more like Gabriel than Sam, but the expression suited him as it made him look younger and free from so many things which darkened his eyes.   
  
“And what is it you have for me, Sam?” It was something else that Lucifer would never take for granted; the gifts Sam would give to him.   
  
“Me.”   
  
Puzzled, Lucifer looked at Sam with his head tilted to the left. “You?” Lucifer asked and Sam nodded and took one of Lucifer’s hands between his own.    
  
“Lucifer, I know.. .that you’re holding back on me. I can feel it and I don’t like it.” Feeling like he got slapped, Lucifer flinched and tried to pull his hand away from Sam’s gasp but the hunter held onto him without letting go.   
  
“Hear me out, Lucifer, because I understand why, but you need to understand, that there is no need to hold yourself back. Okay?”    
  
Not sure what the answer to Sam’s question was, Lucifer nodded and accepted the warmth from Sam’s hands around his own. At Lucifer’s nod, Sam smiled and moved closer.   
  
“When I said that I am the gift I have for you, Lucifer, it’s exactly, what I mean. I can feel what it’s doing to you by holding back because you’re afraid of hurting me, of scaring me and I making me turn away from you. You don’t have to be afraid of this, Lucifer. I won’t leave you but what you are doing isn’t healthy either, for either of us. Which is the reason I will give myself to you in a special kind of way because I trust you, and I love you.”   
  
At these loving and kind words, Lucifer’s grace pushed against the seams of his vessel to get closer to the bright light that was Sam’s soul.   
  
“To prove that my trust in you is absolute, I will give you something but I want something in return afterward.” Now, the mischief returned to Sam’s eyes and Lucifer glowered at his hunter.    
  
“This sounds suspiciously like a deal you are offering me, Sam.”   
  
With the tip of his tongue between his teeth, and with a cheeky smile on his face, Sam nodded. “Sort of, Lucifer, sort of. Before you protest, I want you to hear me out without interrupting me, okay?”   
  
Narrowing his eyes at Sam, Lucifer nodded without his eyes leaving Sam’s face.   
  
“As I’ve already said, I know that you are holding yourself back and I... I want you to stop this. I trust you with my whole being Lucifer. My trust in you is absolute or I wouldn’t offer you this. I want you to use your grace on me to let me sleep and keep me like asleep. While I’m asleep I want you to do with me what you only dared to dream about. I will be dreaming while you play out your own dream. Do whatever you want with me, Lucifer. Fuck my throat until I can’t talk anymore, fuck me until I’m raw and sore, make me cum so often I can’t get it up again for days. I don’t care. Do what will please you and use me for your pleasure like you never dared before. The one and only condition I have is this; when I wake up again, I want you tell me in great detail what you’ve done. I want to hear every naughty thing that happened and why I feel like I know will be feeling when I wake up. I want to see your face when you think of the things you did to me.”   
  
Lucifer heard the words, heard Sam’s voice but there was only static in his mind and his grace went completely still. What Sam was offering was... he licked his lips while Sam waited patiently for his answer. It was too much but Lucifer wanted to grasp it and never let go.   
  
“Sam... I…” His grace surged forward, wrapping itself around Sam’s soul and Sam took a shaky breath and closed his eyes when he felt Lucifer’s cold grace around him.   
  
“Lucifer, I give you my full consent to do this. Use me for your own pleasure like you’ve ever dreamed about. Yes, Lucifer.”   
  
Groaning at these words, as tendrils of his grace started to weave themselves into Sam’s soul at these words of consent, Lucifer nodded.   
  
…   
  
Lucifer had been too shaken, too excited to start right away. The foundations of the bunker shook under the force of his grace and so Sam had smiled at him, told him to cool down while Sam warded their bedroom against everything Lucifer could cause while he enjoyed his... present.    
  
Sam was already deeply asleep, and naked, resting on their bed and Lucifer had no idea where to start because he wanted  _ everything  _ at once. When Lucifer decided to start slow, he first stripped himself out of his clothes before kneeled down over Sam’s sleeping form.    
  
With careful touches, Lucifer followed every line, every mark, every scar on Sam’s chest. He still couldn’t believe that Sam allowed him to do this, but here he was, his hunter deeply asleep under the influence of Lucifer’s grace.    
  
Closing his fingers around Sam’s nipples, the small nubs hardened under Lucifer’s cold touch and when Lucifer twisted them, a muscle in Sam’s face jerked but nothing else, he remained deeply asleep.    
  
Leaning forward, Lucifer bit down hard on the small hard nub while he twisted its sibling with his fingers. Under him, Sam took a deep breath but nothing else happened. Am excited thrill raced through Lucifer’s grace and vessel as he sucked and bit Sam’s nipples until they were swollen and hard to the touch.    
  
Sitting up once more, Lucifer noticed that Sam had grown hard under his ministration and so the archangel scooted upwards and closed his hand around Sam’s half-hard cock. Within a few strokes, Lucifer had Sam from half-hard to fully aroused.    
  


Eyeing Sam’s cock in his hand, Lucifer kept stroking Sam until precum started to leak from the slit. Without thinking, Lucifer closed his mouth around it and when Sam’s unique taste exploded on his tongue, Lucifer groaned and changed his position until he could rub his own erection against the covers of their bed.    
  
He took his sweet time sucking Sam off ,and as weird as it was to not hear Sam response to him, the knowledge that Sam was trusting him enough to allow this happen was even more arousing.    
  
When Sam’s silent orgasm filled Lucifer’s mouth, he moaned around the length, and swallowed everything Sam gave him, before he pulled off with a wet sound. What to do next?   
  
Sam’s cock went soft in Lucifer’s hand without going completely flaccid. Licking his lips, Lucifer could still taste Sam on his lips when he went back down again and sucked one of Sam’s balls into his mouth. Normally, Sam would curse at Lucifer when he started doing this, as it would be soon too much for Sam to bear and the hunter would drag Lucifer back up with a tight grip on his short hair. Now, with Sam deeply asleep, Lucifer could take his time sucking and nibbling on Sam’s balls until the skin was red and Lucifer could only taste himself on Sam’s skin.    
  
Releasing Sam from his mouth, Lucifer stared at Sam’s furled hole and licked his lips. As much as he wanted to dive back down and take another taste... for this he needed to hear Sam moan and groan his name until it felt like a prayer aimed directly at him. No, he would do something else.    
  
With nothing but a thought, Lucifer covered two of his fingers with lube and pressed them against the tight muscles of Sam’s rim. Despite the tight fit, Sam hadn’t bottomed in a while, with the help of a bit pressure, Lucifer could push his two fingers into Sam easily. Had he been awake, Sam would throw his head back, hands clawing into the sheets around him as he opened up to Lucifer. The silence now, paired with the knowledge of Sam’s freely given consent was... more than arousing to Lucifer.    
  
Wasting no time in fucking Sam with his fingers or stretching him, Lucifer aimed right for the one spot that could make even Sam, collected and controlled Sam, lose his wits. Pressing down on Sam’s prostate, Lucifer observed how Sam hardened once more in front of his eyes and droplets of white started to drip slowly from his slit. Licking his lips, Lucifer tongue dragged over the red head of Sam’s cock before a new idea crossed his mind. Shivering at his own thought, Lucifer focused his grace until a tiny spark rested right in the tips of his fingers... before he released the spark into Sam’s body.    
  
Had Sam been awake, Lucifer was sure that Sam would have screamed but with Lucifer’s grace still keeping him asleep. Sam’s body only tensed hard around Lucifer’s fingers as he came all over himself with a frightening intensity. Lucifer didn’t stop the stream of his grace into Sam’s body until nothing but clear fluid dripped down from Sam’s cock.    
  
Groaning at this picture of debauchery and blind trust, Lucifer pulled his fingers out of Sam’s hole and with a snap, he moved Sam around on the bed until his head hang savely over the edge of the bed. His long hair like curtain, long and beautifully soft.    
  
Getting up from the bed, Lucifer walked around the frame. His own cock was arching hard and the need to reach his own release was a madness roaring at the back of his mind when he opened Sam’s mouth and slowly pushed his hard cock into Sam’s mouth. With one hand resting on Sam’s chest right over his beating heart, Lucifer pushed deep into Sam’s throat until he could see Sam’s throat bulge with Lucifer’s cock in it. He wanted to remain there forever, the slack but tight heat of Sam’s throat was a different kind of Heaven, but Lucifer pulled out before Sam could struggle with his breathing.    
  
Fucking Sam’s lax throat was different than usual when Sam would groan around his length, but when Lucifer pressed down on the bulge his cock had created, it were his own groans of pleasure filling the room.    
  
It should be embarrassing how fast Lucifer, as an archangel and endless control and stamina, reached the point where he had to pull out of Sam’s heavenly mouth to close his hand around the base of his cock. Otherwise, he would have pumped his release into Sam’s throat when he had a different idea.    
  
Giving himself a moment to cool down again, Lucifer snapped once more to arrange Sam’s prone form on the bed. He was now resting on his front with his legs stretched apart.    
  
Back on the bed and between Sam’s legs, Lucifer stretched Sam’s cheeks apart to look at Sam’s hole. Biting down on his bottom lip, Lucifer really wanted to dive forward, bury his tongue in Sam’s hole and enjoy his hunter’s taste. Still, he held himself for the same reason as earlier and just stared at Sam’s hole, glistering with lube, with hungry eyes.    
  
Massaging the flesh under his hands, Lucifer covered his cock with lube and used his grip on Sam to pull the hunter up until Lucifer could position his cock right in front of Sam’s hole. Shuddering, he had to remind himself of Sam’s words that this was okay, that he wasn’t taking something that wasn’t his take. He had Sam’s trust, Sam’s consent to use him for his own selfish pleasure.   
  
When Lucifer finally pushed forward, he met only a tiniest bit of resistance from the strong muscles of Sam’s rim before Sam opened up to Lucifer. Slowly, Lucifer pushed all the way in, slowly to savor the feeling of tightness around his cock. Normally, he would take his time opening Sam up, stretching him, making him relaxed before Lucifer would fuck him but now he just pushed his cock in without a pause until he bottomed out.    
  
Sam’s skin was warm in Lucifer’s grip but with his cock buried deep in Sam’s body, Lucifer felt the full heat of Sam’s body just like he could feel Sam’s soul reach for his grace to deepen their connection. Body to body, soul to grace.   
  
Lucifer wanted to go slow, enjoy the feeling of Sam’s soul against his grace and the tight grip of his body around his cock but... the urge to fuck, to take, to claim, was stronger.   
  
His grip on Sam’s skin was so strong, Lucifer was sure he was going to leave finger shaped marks d on Sam’s skin as he held Sam in position and fucked him hard and without holding back. The sound of skin slapping against skin paired with the silence from Sam and sounds of pleasure from Lucifer was so addicting to the archangel, that he needed Sam’s consent to do this again... only to record it and show it to Sam afterwards. The tight fit of Sam’s ass around Lucifer’s cock betrayed the softness of Sam’s sleeping body only disturbed by small shivers when Lucifer rammed his cock mercilessly into Sam’s spent prostate. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lucifer asked himself how Sam was going to feel when he woke up again with his bitten hard nipples, deeply fucked throat, milked dry prostate and hard fucked ass.    
  
With this thought, Lucifer pulled Sam into his next and last thrust. His orgasm was unlike anything Lucifer had ever felt. His wings spread wide and in the back of his mind Lucifer was glad for the wards Sam had placed around their room. His grace broke loose from Lucifer’s control and a blinding white light filled the room as Lucifer pumped his release with a few last hard thrust into Sam’s pliant body.    
  
Breathing hard, with his cock still buried in Sam and fingers digging into the hunter’s flesh, Lucifer brought his grace and wings back under control. Pulling out, he growled when he saw a few white droplets of his release trying to escape. With a snap, he held a plug between his fingers which he pushed into Sam’s now lose hole. Satisfied, that his release was sealed shut, Lucifer pulled back, turned Sam around and arranged both of them on the bed with Sam held tightly in his arms.    
  
His own arousal was still a burning thing in his vessel but it was partly satisfied for the moment and Lucifer wanted to wait for Sam to wake up before they went any further.He really hoped that Sam would allow him to go further with this game.   
  
…   
  
When Sam started to wake up, Lucifer let go of him and pulled back to give his hunter room to move. The first sound that came over Sam’s lips was a low hiss followed by a deep and guttural moan. Lazily, Sam blinked and looked down his body before he shivered hard which forced another hiss from his lips.    
  
Biting down on his lip, Lucifer remained still and and silent and watched Sam who was now pulling himself up into a sitting position. Blinking again, Sam rubbed his throat before he reached between his legs only to close his eyes when his fingers met the hard disc of the plug keeping him closed off yet stretched.    
  
Next, Sam touched his nipples with careful fingers only to whimper when he ripped his fingers away like he had burned himself with the touch. Lucifer wanted to devour Sam on the spot, again and at once, for the mix of pain and unfiltered pleasure marking his face.   
  
When Sam’s wide blown eyes finally met Lucifer’s, Sam closed his hand around his own hard cock.    
  
“And now tell me what you did to enjoy myself, Lucifer.” Sam’s raspy voice sent shivers down Lucifer’s back as he started to tell Sam in great detail about what he had done to him in his sleep.    


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
